theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy
Eddy is one of the three main protagonists of Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of The Eds. Info Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly working for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently greedy, overambitious, sneaky, deceiving, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank A good example of his selfishness and greed is in "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?" After manipulating Ed into buying jawbreakers instead of fudge for Sarah, Edd comes up with the idea of paying back Sarah, with interest. Eddy (more for himself than for Sarah) comes up with a scam that has Kevin giving Edd and Ed painful wedgies and hanging them from a tree, and afterward Eddy uses them as piñatas in a piñata scam with Jonny trying to get a prize out of them. All the while he tries to keep the money for himself, although he is unsuccessful in this task. Eddy somewhat lives in his own world, in which everyone loves and admires him. In this world, he is more intelligent than Edd and is the literal King of the Cul-De-Sac. This dream world was shown during his part of Jonny's bedtime story in "Once Upon an Ed." Eddy is greedy and power-hungry. He cannot live without money or jawbreakers, which is one of the reasons he scams people. He's also lazy; while Ed and Double D are constructing and building his scams, he usually does not participate in the construction of the scam and goes off to do his own thing, often advertising the scam. Eddy is possibly paranoid of Kevin as displayed in "The Luck of the Ed." After Ed forgets where he hid Eddy's prized magazines he suspects Kevin of stealing his magazines and that Ed, Edd and Jimmy are all in on the imagined heist. He has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite, in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). Eddy's love for money, greed and ambitious nature all stem from his brother's teachings on how to be successful. Eddy regularly voices his desire to become rich and successful. Eddy is known to hate birds. This is first shown in "Virt-Ed-Go" when after the Eds retrieve a quarter from the sewer, a bird (possibly a seagull) flew in, and took the quarter out of Eddy's hand, and flew away. The bird shows up again, when the Eds are looking at a tree and the bird's nest falls on Ed's head, Eddy realizes it is the bird, and the bird flies away, Eddy says "I hate birds!" In "Button Yer Ed" and "Will Work for Ed," he is attacked by the warmongering Rooster. In "It Came From Outer Ed," crows were summoned by a curse made by Ed's scam which caused them to attack the Eds. His attitude also comes from his brother's tutoring and training on how to attract girls, so Eddy tries to look as handsome as possible. Also, his nature possibly comes from his brother's constant bullying, as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where Eddy's Brother made his first, last and only on-screen appearance. He has shown some level of intellect throughout the series by concocting efficient scams like the thingamajig, Eddy's Career Counseling, the Ed Theater, and the "Canadian squirt guns". To a degree, he shares with Edd the ability to make useful items out of scratch or random items lying around. For example in "Postcards from the Ed," he off-screen constructed the "Eddy's World-Class Deluxe Tour Bus" also he built the thingamajig (with the help of Ed and Edd) and possibly the Professor Scam Flyer, he built the alien vacuum and constructed a few prototypes. He can also build the feared El Mongo Stink-Bomb. He is a lot stronger than he seems, is very cunning, clever, and difficult to defeat in battle. He can shoot $ energy blasts from his brain as well. This feat was performed in "Robbin Ed." Really, Eddy is a sad and misunderstood character, living in the shadow of his older brother. All he ever wants to do is fit in by using the (unfortunately) wrong means. The kids shun him, make fun of him, laugh at him and ridicule him throughout the series for being so misguided. He is a bad-tempered and greedy con artist who goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His moneymaking efforts are always in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. Eddy is very sensitive about his height, which suggests he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and has more than once has tried to escape it. His report card not only has straight F's, but also has teacher's comments filling up the entire reverse side of the card. His poor grades are more than likely due to a significant lack of effort on his part. His ideas for scams are regularly creative and clever, showing a great deal of intelligence, he taunts and jeers Sarah to the point where she loses her temper and seizes him and his friend. At home, Eddy loves his retro-styled room. Some of the items inside it are a lava lamp, a large, circular king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy also has a decent-sized collection of vinyl records to go with the record player. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does either non-physical work or no work at all. He probably enjoys cooking, as he often offers to make his friends lunch, especially buttery omelets. These omelets are often remarked upon by him, and it seems he is quite prideful of them, to the point that he believes they are the best ever. Even though he sometimes treats his friends poorly, he has shown that he really does care for them. For example, in the episode "A Fistful of Ed," when the Kankers were bothering Edd, Eddy intervened by forcing them to leave Edd alone by yelling extremely loud. He is also highly impatient and is unwilling to wait for even the smallest amount of time. This is best shown by his unwillingness to wait one minute for a microwave burrito to cook in the episode "Oath to an Ed." He also jumps to conclusions very quickly, to the point where he issues ultimatums to those he is falsely accusing, such as when he accused Ed and Edd of working for Kevin in "The Luck of the Ed." It must be granted that he was very paranoid at the time, but he does regularly jump to conclusions about the guilt or innocence of others (see the suspect list in "If It Smells Like an Ed"). One point of pride for Eddy is his big brother. Eddy's Brother is his supposed idol, and Eddy is fast to point out ways in which he resembles his older brother. Eddy also frequently brings up his sibling, especially how he taught Eddy everything about scamming and how his brother ran the cul-de-sac before he left home. He also uses his brother as a threat more than once (notably in "Ed... Pass it On..."). Even when it becomes clear to everyone in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show," Eddy doesn't confess how his brother isn't what he often claimed to be until after his brother is knocked out. At times, Eddy does show compassion, loyalty, friendliship and concern for others, such as in the episode "Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed," where he is seen concerned or afraid that he might have knocked Ed's head off with a golf club. Another thing he does is repent for a prank by letting Edd sleep over at his house in the episode "Momma's Little Ed." Eddy and Edd have also saved Ed from an enraged Rolf in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show," so it would seem that Eddy does truly care about his friends. Due to Eddy's frequent overbearing selfishness, however, the others do not look at his selfless achievements very highly and becomes more kind-hearted, friendly, cheerful, selfless and honest. Skills/Talents/Habits: * Leadership: * Cunning: * Skilled Liar: ' * '''Intelligence: ' * 'Expert Prankster: ' * 'Sense of Humor: ' * 'Expert Scammer and Deceiver: ' * 'Skilled Juggler: ' * '''Expert Businessman: * Maskmanship: ' * '''Acting: ' * 'Driving: ' * 'Skilled Dancer: ' * 'Extreme Screaming Violence: ' * '''Enhanced Strength: * Super Agility: * Super Speed: ''' * '''Super Stamina and Durability: * Skilled Fighter: * Climbing: ' * '''Surfing: ' * '''Skilled Photographer: * Shooting: ' Weakness/ Bad Habits: * '''Slacker: ' * 'Short-Temper ( formerly ): ' * 'Immature Behavior: ' * 'Extreme Selfishness and Greediness ( formerly ): ' * '''Cowardice: * Bad Musician: * 'Unlucky in Love: ' Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. For example, in "Rambling Ed," Eddy wore a turban for a scam that was for Jonny and Rolf when he pretended to summon ghosts and demons. Eddy's clothing bears a strong similarity in color Rolf's clothes. Eddy also has pink skin in a shade comparable to Kevin's and has blue eyes and a yellow (later green) tongue. In Ed, Edd n' Eddy Old Eddy Old Eddy, seen in "Take This Ed and Shove It," hasn't changed his ways from when he was young. He still is short tempered as he was as a kid, dislikes that he is old and does not like playing cribbage (though he still plays it with Ed and Edd). He hates walking with a cane and while he will discard it, it somehow finds its way back to him each time (like magic). His room is still the same retro-styled room he had back in his youth. In a deleted scene, it is shown that he is married to Old Lee (though he remembered nothing of the marriage). He still wears his normal clothes with the baggy pants having a patch on it. He has bushy, white eyebrows and his eye lids turned white. His zit appears to have grown back, although it is much smaller and not as red as seen in the episode "X Marks the Ed." One thing that must be noted about this future form is quite possibly Eddy's imagining of him as an old man, so it is possible that the actual, older version of Eddy is quite different. Young Eddy In the episode "Every Which Way But Ed," Eddy is seen in his young, toddler-like form. He has shorter hair, and is seen wearing only his normal shirt from the rest of the series and a diaper. He has a propeller beanie, and has already befriended Ed before meeting Edd. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam is "Bottomwess Ed," which was done at or around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-Sac. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Eddy and the kids were playing hide-and-seek, Ed met B.O.B. when he was behind a dumpster. They both became good friends real quick, and B.O.B. just made Ed an honorary member without thinking (due to the fact that B.O.B. has no brain). Right after when Ed introduces B.O.B. to the kids, he made everyone honorary members and they joined the team, right after Sora, and Abbey Bominable found the Keyhole in Ed's room. Category:Ed Edd n' Eddy characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:School students Category:Reformed characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Martial Artists Category:Cowards Category:Weak characters Category:Fighters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Lovers Category:Pranksters Category:Tricksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Fusion Fall characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Characters Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Sin of Greed Category:Element of Honesty/Strength